Seiko Shinohara (Eternal Cycle)
This page only lists Seiko's appearance in Corpse Party: Seal ~Eternal Cycle~, for her other appearances go here. is the student from Kisaragi Academy Senior High's Classroom 2-9, a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School, and the main character of the fan game. Design Seiko is a teenage girl of somewhat shorter height and below average build with amber eyes and long brown hair that she styles into two curls on both sides of her head, just beneath her ears. She also wears a white barette on the left side of her head. Seiko has a natural kitty mouth/smile, which is especially noticeable when she's devious, sly or being perverted. Like all other female students at Kisaragi Academy, she wears a tan-colored sailor outfit with a blue collar and lighter blue cuffs. Her uniform also consists of a yellow bow held by a blue brooch to the top, and a blue pleated skirt. Her student ID is pinned to the bottom of her top. Seiko also wears black mid-calf socks and blue uwabaki slippers. Personality Seiko is an extremely cheerful and energetic girl who enjoys playing around with her friends.. She often comes across as immature and crass, and makes over-the-top outbursts that surprise everyone around her, but her friends are able to put up with it. She generally tries to maintain this personality even while trapped inside Heavenly Host, though the grim reality of their situation nearly causes her to suffer from an emotional breakdown several times. She is not without a responsible side, however, which she forced herself to develop after her mother disappeared so that she would be able to support her father and care for her three younger siblings. She easily becomes upset whenever anyone takes her feelings towards her mother's disappearance lightly, which causes a rift between her and her best friend Naomi, when the latter does just that. Although such, Seiko is very forgiving as she cares for Naomi too much to be upset at her for too long. Seiko's mother disappeared without a trace two years ago. Though devastated, Seiko took up the role of a motherly figure in her household as the oldest of her siblings. Plot The game starts by showing you the evening before the cultural festival. Seiko comes over to Naomi's and they both have fun. While at the school, Ayumi tells about Sachiko Ever After. Satoshi tries to stop the charm from happening, but fails. Naomi and others do it and they all get transported to Heavenly Host. The game then picks up at the point of Naomi running away from the infirmary. She pukes and gags as Seiko runs towards her to help her. Naomi asks if she found Yuka, which she says she didn't. Naomi then shouts at Seiko, making her sad. Seiko says that they should split up and meet up later. As Seiko left the earthquake occured, blocking the path towards Seiko. Seiko look back and think that leaving her was a bad idea. She walks down to the first floor and makes her way to the custodians closet, on the way meeting Naomi, saying that they should never split again. Inside the closet Seiko confesses her love to Naomi. Naomi has mixed feeling and she leaves the closet. Later Seiko is seen being hung while Naomi tries to save her. She succeds and Seiko lies on the ground. True End Naomi tries talking to Seiko, but the latter gets scared of Naomi. Seiko runs away and soon Naomi and while running down the stairs gets decapitated by the piano wire. Alternate End Naomi decides that it's best to separate since all she is bringing to Seiko is hurt. As she leaves Seiko runs up to her and stabs her with a shard of glass. Seiko says that she didn't mean to kill Naomi as the latter dies. Sachiko appears and laughs, saying that she didn't except this to happen. Gallery Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Corpse Party: Seal ~Eternal Cycle~